Back to the Shire
by nreed2
Summary: a continuation of the inheritance cycle and a sequel to my "To the Shire" story.
1. New alies

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

**Back to the Shire**

"Stadlen, Stadlen! STADLEN!" Hi it's me again Stadrune your friendly neighborhood runekeeper. We (Stadlen and I) are headed back to The Shire. Right now we are in Celdonim, Stadlen's home, I want to get going, it's already noon however, Stadlen's still in bed. I'm trying to decide if I should use fire, ice, or lightning to wake him up

Excellent here's a training dummy with infinite thus I can charge up my attunement thus I can use my most powerful spells I've decided lightning 12 ceaseless argument (a no intro no cool down lightning strike) and then I turn around, hmm the bed is empty wonder where he went? Eh I guess I'll just go make breakfast. First get the bear stakes, here's a nice size bear at least two tons. That should last us for awhile at least three days, make that two. Now time to make a fire, good old flint and steel" {whoosh click whoosh click whoosh click} "that's not working now let's try matches" {ffft fffffft fffffffft} "I give up lighter time" {click} "there we go."

"I-is b-br-breakf-f-fast r-ready y-yet?" I hear Stadlen stutter from behind a giant rock.

That's odd he doesn't usually stutter "Not quite though why are you hiding behind a rock and stuttering?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO A CHARGED ATTACK ON ME‼!" he replied heatedly.

"Humph. I wasn't going to use it on you just shockingly close to you to scare you awake"

"It still would have shocked me and what if you missed *which I never do* you could have scored a direct hit on me!

"Which I wouldn't"

"Still you could have "He argued

"No"

"YA"

"NU UH"

"YUH HUH"

"NU UH

"YUH HUH"

"NU UH"

"YUH-"

"" (SHUT UP‼‼‼) Stella (Stadlen's polar bear) roared loudly and angrily.

"We should probably stop now" Stadlen and I squeaked in unison.

"Want to spar?" I challenge

Stadlen looks at Stella and says "Sure."

"NO USING STELLA!" I scream "Unless, I can use a rune of restoration that won't heal you." I add calmly

"What abou-"Stadlen started

"NO PETS!" I exclaimed

"Smells like breakfast is ready" I announced

"As usual, your breakfast is a break-feast fit for a king, or two"

"RRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRR!" (YOU FORGOT ME‼‼!)

"Stella, you're a bear, go hunt for yourself" I suggested

"Rwwwaaawwwrrr-." But I don't want to-.

"CLANG CLANG CRASH} "AAAHHH‼!"

"Sounds like somebody is in trouble!" Stadlen and I said in unison. When we went to investigate we saw a warden, burglar, guardian, champion, captain, hunter, and a minstrel.

A/N these are all on middle C and in the key of C major

(battle horn) {1/4c 1/8c 1/8c 1/2e 1/4c 1/4e 1/4c staccato}

"Aaaaahhh!"

(lute){1/4e1/8e1/8e}

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

{Twaaaaaaaang CRAAAAACK thump}

"Let's go 'help' them out." I suggested with an air of urgency.

"STELLLA!" Stadlen called out. "Also help as in assist or help as in take care of the problem"

"Help as in take care of the problem and heal the injured." I reply

"!" We cried as we charged the skeletons

{HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM} The air was humming with energy as my attack charged. {BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!} And the lightning struck down each and every skeleton.

"No more writs lets go help the injured" We carried the strangers back to camp then we spent a few hours healing the injured that's with magic. Half an hour on the minstrel alone my guess is that they kept hitting him with ranged attacks while he was healing the guardian, warden, champion, burglar, hunter, and captain. "Any idea where those writs came from?"

"They were after us. The plan went horribly wrong. How could it go so wrong so fast?" The warden said half to us half to himself

"What pl-"I started to say when I was interrupted by an extremely ominous sounding wind. We all shivered at the sound. "As I was saying, what plan?" Another even more ominous wind. "STADLEN WOULD YOU KINDLY STOP USING WIND LORE‼!" wind lore is a skill that allows loremasters to control, you guessed it, wind.

"Sorry." Stadlen said shamefully.

"The plan was that we would lure them into that gorge over there," the champion said unnervingly calmly "where about 1,000 archers, 1,000 foot soldiers, 10,000 cavalry, an average army's worth of artillery, 5 dragons and riders, and 500 mages. All that is left is Eragon, his dragon, Saphira, and us. Eragon is the first ever, and now only, dragon rider in all of Middle Earth, and Saphira the first and only tame dragon. They are from a far off land; Alagaësia I think is what he called it. There riders are definitely not unheard of, and Urgals, essentially orks, are gaining a lot of trust by both peasants and government."

"Two questions." I said "First, where is this Eragon figure now?"

"Somewhere between here and Alagaësia. He went to form a treaty between us and Alagaësia."The minstrel responded.

"Second, what are your names?"

"Stadchamp." Responded the champion

"Stadward" The warden said (ward as in healing/protective or a hospital ward)

"Stadtank" said the guardian

"Bromier. Not to be confused with Boromier king of Rohan" the hunter said

"I'm known as Servant of The Holy Spirit. It's not my name, nobody not even I know my name I've been called that so long that I don't remember my actual name." The captain explained while polishing his sword, shield, and armor.

"You can call me Servant of The Holy Trinity." The minstrel said while tuning his lute. "Like my brother over there," he nodded at servant "It isn't my name but no one knows it. We are the last of our race. We may look human but we can also look like, THISSSS!" he said tuning into a giant snake. "Or maybe," 'this.' He said turning into a dragon. 'But,' "this is our casual form" he said turning not quite human once again. You could see the waves of a stormy sea in his eyes; and his hair was gold, not blond, gold; like fields of wheat blowing in the wind. Servant of the spirit on the other hand, in his eyes you could see a raging inferno. You could see the cosmos in his hair, ever spinning.

"That is Stadburg. He doesn't talk much, but when he does… you listen. If he gives you advice you'd be wise to take it to heart. He never lies, though he may talk in riddles." Advised Stadward

And then black.


	2. Returning home

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

********************scene change********************

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-Eragon-

When Stadlen and Stadrune are waking up

"There's Vroenguard Island, WE'RE HOME SAPHIRA‼‼‼‼‼!" Eragon exclaimed

You don't have to yell! Saphira and the Eldunari thought loudly in unison.

Sorry. Just never thought I would return home because Angella's prophecy said I would leave and never set foot in Alagaësia again.

You forget, it still might be true that you will never set foot in Alagaësia again. Glaedr pointed out

What do you mean? We're home there's Palancar valley. I questioned

A conscious suddenly touched our web WALLS‼! I thought as I slammed my mental barriers. (A mental image of Saphira)

It's just me! a familiar voice said

ARYA‼‼

"You don't have to yell" Arya said calmly "although he's right it's called spes not Alagaësia" Arya said

"Who came up with the new name?" I inquired

"I did" Arya said

"You decided to call it peace, I like it." I commented

"You know Latin?" Arya questioned

"I have been looking for a safe haven for the new riders for the past three decades. Ego loqui latina. Je parle Français aussi. Ich spreche auch Deutsch. Μιλάω ελληνικά " I bragged in multiple languages

MOUNTAIN!" I warned

I can see it Eragon. Saphira said calmly Now will you please STOP YELLING

We are landing in case you didn't notice. Glaedr said

"Why?" I questioned

Two reasons. First, I am tired and hungry. How about you fly hundreds of miles in a few hours; with or without outside magical assistance. Saphira thought venomously I need to hunt. Second, we need to get the Urgals to agree to the treaty.

"Oh yah, the treaty. Right." I said

Saphira gave her deep throaty growling laugh

{**THUMP**} Something big is coming I thought to myself {THUMP} Saphira, Arya, Firnen if your there, get ready to fight something big. {THUMP, BOOOOOM‼‼}

{****} The earth shook with a trumpeting roar.

There is only one thing that could flap and roar that loud. There was a long pause Bjarskul. Glaedr said in a worrying tone. In all the time I had known him he had never worried or if he had he hadn't show it. Then a Battle scarred platinum dragon landed in a large clearing 50 feet away… with a rider on his back. The dragon's wing could easily have spanned the distance between us four times. The rider was my namesake. Eragon; the first rider.

Bright scale? I asked Glaedr telepathically

No, not bjartskul; Bjarskul, the first dragon. Glaedr corrected

Eragon spoke "We have gifts for each of you."

'For you Eragon and you Arya' Bjarskul said projecting his thoughts to all

"We give you the power to understand animal speech," continuing Bjarkul's sentence

"And turn into dragons" Bjarskul said in a deep bellowing voice.

"And to all the Eldunari we give you your bodies and riders." Eragon said

"To all dragons, you have the power to become and speak human, dwarf, and The Ancient Language." Bjarskul said

"Eragon as one last gift, turn around." Eragon said

When I turned around I saw, Brom. "Dad!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Brom obviously since you have been restored, so has your dragon" Bjarskul said

"Saphira!" Brom exclaimed even more excitedly then I had his name his Saphira is an exact copy of my Saphira except her scales are bronze color

A/N From now on if it is just Saphira it will mean Eragon's Saphira except if it is Brom or Eragon's Saphira talking and Brom's Saphira will refer to Brom's Saphira

"From now on dragons can freely and consciously use magic" Eragon said

"Finale Eragon I give you the power to revive the dead, give immortality, and allow the use of magic for example your cousin Roran. In addition, you can break every magical law, although if you expend your magical energy you will use consciousness for a few days. All these with Saphira's permission of course. All of these will have no energy cost, they are just a part of you." Bjarskul concluded

"Thank you we are forever in your debt" I said

"No we have just paid back a small part of what the world owes you. As you know there is a world beyond Alagaësia" Eragon and Bjarskul replied in unison. Then they disappeared.

A/N _**_**_**_ means form change into human and **_**_**_** means changing form into dragon

Now I have to learn to fly. Let's try this. "Flauga" I instantly feel the drain and quickly end the spell well that won't work. Guess I have to do it the old fashion way {THUMP THUMP THUMP} That's me? I look at myself I'm about twice Saphira's size and have the same sea blue color scales as her I'm huge "Saphira I guess I have to call you little one now." I say giving a deep throaty laugh I'm about twice her size

A/N remember Eragon's about 35 years old at this point and Saphira's only about 21 years old plus males are larger than females so they can defend the nest.

"No you will always be my little one" Saphira replied

"Let us be going to the urgal" Brom said

We go to the Urgal then to Palancar Valley, to see Roran "Saphira, I should be human, and Brom, you, your Saphira, and all the other dragons and riders should probably also be human and hide in the woods until we explain the situation.

"That might be quite awkward" Brom commented

"Any idea how to break the news to Roran that I can bring his father back from the dead, allow him and Katrina to use magic, and make them immortal. As well as announce to the villagers that Brom and his dragon are back?" I inquired

"For my Saphira not back, it's here for the first time. She died before you were even a thought." Brom said

"Little one do you trust your cousin and his wife?" Saphira questioned

"Of course I do." I replied

"Then just tell him what you can do and trust that he will react appropriately." Saphira suggested

"But what would appropriately be?" I asked myself

"SAPHIRA, CATCH ME!" I yelled "On second thought; LETTA" and I came to a screeching halt in mid-air "now Saphira will you please come get me down?" I requested

"Coming little one" Saphira replied as she came up under me "you can release the magic now"

When I looked back at the spot I had been above and saw a dead patch "That took a lot of energy enough to kill multiple millennium old trees" I realized

"You reached terminal velocity on the way down" Brom said

"That would take allot of energy to stop." I realized

"We have arrived." Saphira said

I reach out with my mind to find Roran and easily find his mind, Unguarded. You have grown slack in your defenses cousin I said imitating Murtagh's mind/voice

you of all people should know that your minds are completely different, Eragon. Yours is like that of an elf his is similar to a human mind but not fully human; and for your information not even Firnen and thorn together could break into my mind.

But then you were ready you leave your defenses down when not expecting an attack. Look out your window.

"ERAGON‼!" Roran called out excitedly and even though he was over a mile away and having to hear over Saphira's fffffffft Eragon could hear Roran like he was yelling right into his ear

"Roran I have enhanced hearing. You do not have to yell for me to hear you." I told him

"Sorry." Roran apologized

Dive down at a 90 degree angle then pull up at the last second I told Saphira

Saphira tucked her wings in and dove straight down. Suddenly, {THUMP THUMP THUMP}

We landed then I dismounted. Then huffing and puffing from the adrenalin "Saphira, please, next time, use, magic, to, slow, yourself, down before, landing, like that."

Sorry, forgot I could use magic at will. she responded.

"Roran, I have some exiting news. But, you have to promise not to go crazy." I told him

"Okay." He responded in a questioning tone

"I can bring your fffffft back." I started

"Stop there. As much as I want him back it would be wrong. So thank you, but no thank you." He told me

A/N I believe the dead should stay dead they are in a better place. Also everything happens for a reason. Feel the dead do not belong in this world, they would be but empty shells of the person they used to be. They are with the LORD Jesus now. The bible says "Don't sacrifice your son or daughter. And don't try to use any kind of magic or witchcraft to tell fffffffft or to cast spells or to talk with the spirits of the dead. The Lord is disgusted with anyone who does these things, that's why he will help you destroy the nations that are in the land. Never be guilty of doing these disgusting things!" Deuteronomy 18:10

"Okay, I respect your decision." I told him "Another thing, try stenr risa again." I said willing him to be able to use magic

"O.K. but I do not think anything will happen. Stenr risa." He said, and the stone slowly wobbled up

"If you want I could allow you to use magic also Katrina." I told her

"Yes please. Then I can defend myself should the need arise and I could use it to get housework done easily and quickly." She replied

I willed her to be able to use magic then said "There is one last thing that I will not except your answer until morning for sleep on this, do you want to be truly immortal?" I asked then there was a roar; not that of Thorn or of the dragons that were once Eldunari or either Saphira or even of Bjarskul or Firnen. It was the roar of the black dragon.


	3. Revalations

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

********************scene change********************

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-Stadlen-

"STADRUNE! STADRUNE! WAKE UP!" I screamed I have an idea. They have to be in here somewhere. Here they are! His icy rune stones! How do you use these things? AHA‼! GOT IT‼! I thought "NOW WAKE UP." I say unintentionally coldly [inadvertently using chilling words attack (a runekeeper skill)]

"BRRRRRR COLD‼‼!" Stadrune exclaimed "y-y-you sh-sh-shouldn-n-n't be ab-b-ble to use that." He said slowly warming up but still shivering "You are a Loremaster not a runekeeper" He pointed out

"I have a theory." An ancient sounding voice said and everything went completely silent. As if even the birds, the wind, the plants, and the earth itself were listening. "It is rare, but twice every millennium I meet a person that is two or more classes at the same time. I think you may be one of these people." The voice I found out to belong to Stadburg

"You personally or you have heard of?" I questioned

"Me personally." Stadburg replied

"You look really young for being more than 1,000,000 years old." I complimented

"thank you, I am 1,000,000,000,000 years old to be exact" he replied "I can look whatever age I want. Before you ask no I am not of earthly origin, nor god, nor demonic, nor am I an alien, nor was my name once Lucifer. I am an angel assigned to maintain the balance between good and evil." He revealed

"Okay. So anyone else not normal human?" I asked only half really wanting to know the answer

"We," Stadward and Stadguard said speaking in unison "are from the "solid" iron core of the sun."

"I am an angelic archer assigned to assist Stadburg. My specialty is archery" Bromier replied

"Of our group, we are the most 'normal' we are completely normal except that our skin is hard as diamond and everything is maxed as far as strength, speed, endurance, etc. And all senses." Stadcap and Stadchamp explained in unison

"So I'm the only normal one here?" Stadrune asked

"No, these multiclasses happen in pairs and those pairs are always attracted to each other and there multiclass are the same two classes. Always." I said remembering a set of manuscripts I had once read but dismissed as just mythology

"So what does this have to do with me?" Stadrune questioned

"Think. Our races have hated each other for millions of generations, for fair reasons too. Yet since we first met, we have been best friends. Do you not find that odd?" I pointed out

"I wouldn't say what we have is friendship. I think it is closer to love. Like fffffft not partners. And love does not discriminate." He said

"Still our races hate each other. Yet we have a bond that is stronger than love." I pointed out "Try using this spell." I say handing him the instruction scroll for raven lore

"Okay. I will try" he says then performing the spell perfectly and then to all of our surprise

"RAW, RAW, RAW, RAW!" (Hello who are you and what do you need) the newly arrived raven said

"You have already done it." I said "Stadrune, you have to be the one who tells him he can leave."

"You can leave raven." He tells it

"As you wish." The raven responded

A/N since Stadlen understands raven and is fluent I will just have what the animals speech be in English.

"Okay so we are an ultra powerful 10 man army." I said

"11, 12 if you count Eragon and Saphira separately." Stadguard corrected

"Well, time for bed." Stadrune said

"You just woke up you were in a coma for a week." I said worried

"What? A week? I may have been in a coma for a week, but I'm still tired." Stadrune said


	4. Reunions

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

***************Eragon*****************

"SHRUIKAN! MAN THE BALISTAE‼‼" Roran commanded "Turns out the castle falling on him did not kill him." He informed me

"Does that mean?" Arya asked leaving the rest up to inference

"No Galbatorix is still dead" Roran replied

"We can take care of this easily but first I have a lot of good news." I informed him "First, Brom and his Saphira are alive. Also, the Eldunari and there riders are reborn."

"That's a lot of dragons." Was all Roran could say

Release the magic and come out of the pocket. I told Glaedr

Then with a loud bang somewhere between tenscore and fifteen score, dragons as well as fivescore riders appeared out of seemingly nowhere. All at peak health.

"AHHH. It feels good to move around, it was so cramped in there." Said one of the 'younger' dragons

"To move around at all is a relief." Said one of the ancient dragons

"So are you still the leader of the riders?" Roran asked

I turned to Vrael, the previous leader of the riders "Am I?" I asked him simply

"I believe you have earned that right. If it were not for you none of us would even be alive." He replied

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, let's go take care of Shruiken." I ordered

"He fled the second we appeared." Brom said

"I suppose I would run too if we're him." I said

"Daddy! ?" a child about the same age I was that fateful day when I found Saphira in the Spine

"I believe some introductions are in order." Roran said "Eragon, Saphira, this is my daughter, Joy. Joy, this is my cousin, Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon and partner, Saphira Brightscales or Bjartskukar in the ancient language."

"What is the ancient language?" Joy asked Roran

"YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT HER ABUT THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE‼‼" I screamed at Roran enraged "It appears that a long history lesson is in order."

"Little one, you need to calm down. The language is not known among our people." Saphira pointed out

"Did she just speak out loud in English?"Roran and Katrina asked

"Long story." I said

I went over everything that had transpired since we had parted ways.

A/N I will only be giving highlights of this part due to the fact of it being 20 years.

(A year after leaving Alagaësia)

We need to land Eragon! Saphira informed me

Just a little farther! I see a town on that bluff. I argued

The rain and wind are starting to fffffft my wing and I can barely flap! We need to land. NOW!

Then take some of my strength I offered

A long pause and Saphira stopped fffffffft

SAPHIRA! SAPHIRA! I yelled panicked

I started to chant a spell to stop us but it was too late.

BRACE FOR IMPACT‼‼ I mentally yelled. Then we crashed.

(10 years AA {after Alagaësia})

"Letta‼!" and they all stopped

"What kind of being are you? For surely you are not human. You have the speed of an elf, the endurance of a hobbit, the www woo a man, the wisdom of a dwarf, the strength of an ork, the nobility of a king, the humbleness of a peasant, the mercy and forgivingness of the one true god Father son and holy ghost, and the weaknesses of none of them. I would say demon but you are merciful and slow to anger. A demon would show no mercy what so ever and would be a hot-head."

"I am Eragon, dragon rider and Shadeslayer."

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫ 10 days before present

"CHARGE!" I yelled to the rest of the battalion as the skeletons and other undead charged us

"CHARGE!" The stads and servants repeated

"Archers, FIRE!" I commanded

{TWANG!} The archers loosed their arrows toward the mass of enemies

They're like hydras, if you cut anything off a soldier grows from each pie… a soldier informed being cut off by the void of death

Eragon! Behind us! We need to get away! The rest of the riders are dead! We will be of more use if we bring Alagaësian reinforcements! Saphira announced

I went on to explain about Bjarskul, the original Eragon, and the revivals. "So that's what's been up with us. How has Ismira been?" I asked

Just then an egg fell out of Saphira's saddle bag and Joy picked it up "Um, Eragon. This egg must have had a soft shell or something because it has a crack in it" Roran said

"I am sorry. I broke it; it cracked when I touched it."Joy admitted

My eyes went wide "Dragons seem to like hatching for our family." I said

"JOY IS GOING TO BE A RIDER!" Roran exclaimed

"Looks like it. Those shells are almost impossible to break. You need to use magic to break them." I informed him

"It's out! It's out!" Joy shouted as a snowy white dragoness emerged from the shell

"This is quite odd. There has never been a white dragon in history."

"It will hurt at first, I passed out because it surprised me, but you have to pet it Joy." I instructed

"Why will it hurt?" Joy inquired

"Because it is putting this on your palm," I said showing her my gedwëy ignasia"and altering you very being." I replied

"Okay. If I have to." Joy replied

"Hold on. How will touching this thing alter my daughter's soul?" Katrina asked

"Just like ours have been altered." All the riders and dragons said in perfect unison "their two souls will become one, she shall gain the use of magic, she will be able to speak and become a dragon, the changing we will teach much later, she will have an extended lifespan, forever if nothing happens to her or her dragon. finally she will start to gain the complexion and strengths of an elf."

"That is a ton of huge changes" Roran commented

"Yes it is and that's part of being a rider." I confirmed

As Joy reached toward her, the pure white dragoness stretched her neck toward the girl's hand. And then, contact.

"AAHHH‼!" Joy cried out just before she fainted

"JOY! JOY! What's happening to her?" Roran demanded

"Apparently it was not the surprise that made me lose consciousness when I was marked" I realized

-A few hours later-

"Why has she not woken up yet?" Roran yelled for the one million five hundred and thirty third time" Yes I did count.

"This is completely normal. She will be unconscious till morning at the earliest. Her mind and body underwent the result of millennia of evolution in a matter of minutes." Oromis explained

"It is good to see you in good health, master." I greeted him forgetting my Elvin manners since I had not used them in 20 years

'I will excuse your lack of manners since we are in your community. You will have to teach me your rules of etiquette. You have obeyed our rules to the best of your ability when among us, so I believe we should do the same.' Oromis commented

"W-w-what happened?" A Joy said waking up

"This is quite abnormal. Usually it takes at least a day for the new rider to wake up."Vrael commented

"It only took Brom a few hours to wake up after marking also." Brom's Saphira pointed out

"Same for Eragon." Saphira agreed

"Your family never ceases to amaze me Stronghammer." familiar voice announced

"My liege, "I said it is good to see you are well. Time has been good to you. However, I do have one question. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT AND GET HERE SO FAST?

"I found out two ways. One, it helps that I have a spell caster in each town. Two, hundreds of dragons are somewhat hard to miss even from leagues away. As for transport, the dwarves along with the elves built a tunnel system connecting all the cities of Spes and none of the tunnels intersect so it is impossible to get lost." Nassuada explained

"Who is this lady and why did she call Daddy 'Stronghammer'?" Joy inquired

"Joy this is Queen Nassuada, Queen of Spes." Katrina introduced

"And Stronghammer is the title I marched under while I was in the Varden" Roran explained

"It looks like there will be a lot of new additions to my corps of magicians." Nassuada commented

"I truly am sorry to say this but I cannot allow myself or any other member of my corps to join for the riders must be independent from all other powers. During wartime, and due to our low numbers, allegiances were necessary; but now it must be enforced. For that very reason, my fealty to you must end." I asserted

"As you wish Eragon. I understand that the riders must be independent of all the powers of Spes."

"Aye and that raises the question of loyalty to the ingetum and the dwarven nation as a whole." A certain dwarf king pointed out

"Orik, it is good to see you: your majesty" I greeted him

"How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT BE FORMAL WITH ME? We are equals and brothers. With family and friends, you speak informally." Orik complained

"Ah but to a king you speak formally." I countered

"You are mine brother first, mine friend second, and mine subject last. Therefore, you will speak informally" Orik responded

"It is time for bed for all of us; we have church in the morning. It would be much appreciated if you would attend the service and/or be baptized. Whether or not you decide to be baptized I ask you to attend with an open mind, heart, and soul." Roran requested

A/N I will include a Lutheran service and I ask of you the same Roran asked of the riders; that you read it with an open mind, heart, and soul, willing to accept new ideas that you may be saved and given the gift of eternal life in Christ.


	5. Old Enemies

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-Saphira-

'Where am I and why am I so bloody sore?' I wondered "Oh, now I remember, I flew thousands of miles non-stop in three days. Then on top of that Eragon partner-of-my-heart-and-soul and I did some of our "special training" last night, which we have not been able to do since Glaedr joined us on our journey 20 star-cycles and ten moon-cycles ago. (A star-cycle is what humans call a year) due to the high-energy output it creates.'

A/N I am completely making this up because the stars change with the seasons and the moon orbits the earth once a month.. Also I am making a story of their "special training" but to keep this story at a T rating it will not be in this story. I will also have advanced training (air/air and air/ground for Eragon, ground/air, hand/hand, hand/armed(w/&w/o shield), armed(w/&w/o shield)/hand, armed(w/&w/o shield)-armed(w/&w/o shield), magic/non magic, and magic/magic for Saphira), these are not the same.

'At least now Eragon partner-of-my-heart-and-soul and I can heal ourselves now.' I thought

"Saphira. Could you please wake everyone up? It is time for church." Roran requested

To wake everyone up I let out a bellowing roar. Then to teach Roran not to disturb a daughter of the sky, I shot a small white jet of flame at the area right bellow his genitalia. Not close enough to do damage. Just close enough to unnerve him.

"What was that for?" Roran yelled

"To teach you to disturb a daughter of the sky from a pleasant dream." I growled in reply

Just then, one of the riders came in yelling "THE RA'ZAC ARE COMING! TAKE TO THE SKIES AND PREPARE TO ATTACK!"

About a minute later more than five hundred dragons were in the air preparing to attack when Roran mentally yelled STOP‼ THE RA'ZAC ARE OUR ALLIES NOW!

Out of surprise, all of the riders and about half of the dragons turned human mid-air forcing them to stop themselves with magic.

"WHAT! YOU ALLIED YOURSELF WITH THOSE SNEAKY UNDERHANDED BACK-STABING TRAITOROUS BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU?" An especially angry and oddly familiar round-ear-two-legs rider yelled

"His anger is right and just. His dragon, mate, and mate's dragon were killed by the Ra'zac." A female onyx dragon that was also oddly familiar and approximately my age said

"But not these Ra'zac. Eragon, Roran and I destroyed those Ra'zac." I corrected

"Also, for all that time the Ra'zac were being forced to attack by Galbatorix. Ordinarily they are a peaceful species." Roran added

"I still do not trust them. A Ra'zac is a Ra'zac; they are evil to the core." The rider retorted

"Ssspeek for yourssself, Galbatorix."

Suddenly, the dragoness and rider started changing.

"SHRUIKEN IS FEMALE?" Eragon partner-of-my-heart-and-soul yelled

'Apparently. It seems we don't know our enemy as well as we once thought we did and therefore our minds made us hear what we expected to hear when Galbatorix spoke of her, he, when what the egg-breaker truly said was she.' I commented with a calm I did not completely feel myself

'We must kill them once again, but this time for good.' Glaedr and Eragon-partner-of-my-heart-soul-and-life said at the same time

Then all the riders and dragons, obviously excluding joy and her dragon, joined there strength behind Eragon-partner-of-my-heart-soul-and-body then he broke into egg-breaker-Galbatorix's and Shruiken's minds then started chanting a spell invoking all the words of death and the name of the ancient language finishing with the phrase "and let them never be brought back from death again" then the spell took effect. The drain on all of us was immediate and great, but the spell had a different effect than expected, the consciousness' did not disappear, but instead, were purified. Galbatorix, to the state it was before the loss of his dragon; and Shruiken, to the state it was before Galbatorix's warping. Another extremely unexpected thing occurred, Galbatorix's first dragon, a teal female, and Shruiken's original rider appeared.

"apparently the LORD saw fit to forgive and purify them instead of destroying them." Roran said "Well everyone, get in your dress robes or dragon form whichever you prefer, it is time for church."

For the first time ever, I look at my human hands; my nails are long and the same shade of blue as my scales and on my palm is a pale blue-silver gedwëy ignasia. I am wearing a blue silk dress. The dress is beautiful as far as human clothes are concerned, but it is nothing compared to my scales. On my right hip is an elegant, blue diamond dagger, and on my left, a sword that easily could be Brisingr. My boots appear to be made of my natural hide. My is a dirty blonde just like Eragon's hair. Also for some reason blues are very dulled while greens and reds are more vibrant. Is this how era

A/N Am I the only one who noticed that Paolini never tells you Eragon's hair color?


	6. Another reunion

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

**Back to the Shire**

A/N Sorry if I missed any mistakes, my Writer™ wierded out when sending

-Eragon-

'Saphira is…: h.-hot ' I had known she was beautiful in dragon form, but now she is an inferno thankfully, she was the only one I was mentally linked to or that may have been quite awkward.

'Eragon, earth to Eragon. ERAGON!" I heard Saphira "say" then I felt a burning sensation all over my body which suddenly turned as cold as the top of the Beors.

Suddenly I felt a person charging me from behind and I preformed an about-face into a defensive stance as well as reaching out with my mind and drawing Brisingr then I saw an unmistakable face. "Ismira? is It really you I said

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ismira replied hostilely

" It is me, uncle Eragon." I replied

"But, my dad said you would never return."

"Aye, that is what we all thought." I replied "Oh, and your sister, joy, is a dragon rider now and will begin training as soon as I return from a quick, but Important errand. Also, we are going to church with you today. I cannot believe that you are the same girl that I blessed all those years ago saying 'Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr'"

"What does that mean and in what language?" She asked honestly

"One moment, I have to go yell at your Father" I said

*≫≫≫≫ five minutes later

"that was the ancient language of forn mál. (That means old/ancient language in old Norse which is what Paolini based the ancient language off of) Also, have you seen a clearing in the spine where all the trees are burned?"

"Your first attempt at magic?" Ismira guessed

"No, her." indicating Saphira

"You mean she, caused the explosion" she guessed

"No she was the explosion, or rather her egg appearing was." I replied

"But how could she be an egg, she's human?" Ismira pointed out

"Not really. Saphira please change into your true form." I requested

"That is Saphira, my dragon." I explained

"Now let's get going to church." Saphira said


	7. A few gifts received

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

**Back to the Shire**

-Saphira-

A/N Almost this whole chapter is to things to say to you. First, I pity you because if you do not acknowledge that Jesus is savior and lord you will be cast Into the lake of fire on judgment day. Therefore, please read this chapter and take it to heart, soul, and mind.

The pastor started "This is the day that the lord has made, let us rejoice, and be glad in it a special welcome to all visitors and guests, especially all riders and dragons. All hymns are in the hymnals. We practice Eucharistic hospitality, if you have been, or are being today baptized in the name of the holy trinity you may come forward to partake communion if you do not wish to partake of communion you may come forward for a blessing. If you chose to partake of communion, you may do so by common cup or by intinction. Intinction is Latin for to dip in thin the order of confession and forgiveness, please rise, "We confess that we have sinned against you in thought, word, and deed, things we have done, and things we have left undone. We have. Not loved our neighbors as ourselves. Forgive us. Then all of a sudden there was a clap of thunder and a voice emanating from a figure that had just appeared on the cross said "Through my death, resurrection, and life your sins are forgiven. Live in newness of life." Suspecting a deception I reached out with my mind toward the figure and to my surprise, unlike when I probed it I found a conscious as old as time itself. (Jesus said multiple times in revelations, "I am the alpha and the omega.) A mind full of memories of waiting and of excruciating pain willingly endured for strangers who hated him and others who had not yet been born. the lamb who was slain who has begun his rein, the king of kings the lamb of god, the one holy and redeeming lord himself; fully human and fully divine, begotten of the father the pastor was standing in awe but managed to say we continue with the opening hymn amazing grace." After that the service went by in a slow blur until the baptisms

A/N writing out multiple baptisms would take a long time and get very repetitive, so to prevent that I will do a generic baptism and '' means insert name.

The pastor said, "In Holy Baptism our heavenly father liberates us from sin and death by joining us to the death and resurrection of our Lord Jesus Christ. We are born children of a fallen humanity; in the waters of Baptism we are reborn children of God and inheritors of eternal life. By water and the Holy Spirit we are made members of the Church which is the body of Christ. As we live with him and with his people, we grow in faith, love, and obedience to the will of God.

For each of us a different member of the congregation stood by us and said, "I present '' to receive the Sacrament of Holy Baptism.

Then the pastor said, " '', do you desire to be baptized?"

To which each of us responded, "I do."

Then the pastor asked our sponsors, "In Christian love you have presented these people for Holy Baptism. You should therefore, faithfully care for them and help them in every way as God gives you the opportunity, that they emit a bear witness to the faith we profess, and that, living in the covenant of their baptism and in communion with the church, they may lead godly lives until the day of Jesus Christ.

"I do." Each of us responded.

A/N I will be doing this at how the worship guy does it add to which is call and response. P is the pastor and c is the congregation

(P) Lord in your mercy,

(C) hear our prayer.

(P) The Lord be with you.

(C) And also with you.

(P) Let us give thanks to the Lord our God.

(C) It is right to give him thanks and praise.

The pastor what and on with a long prayer then went and sat on to address the congregation,

(P) I ask you to profess your faith in court ice Jesus, reject sin, and confess the faith of the Church, the faith in which we baptize.

(P) Do you run a ounce all the forces of evil, the devil, and all his empty promises?

(C) I do.

(P) Do you believe in God the father?

(See)I believe in God the father Almighty Creator of heaven and earth.

(P) Do you believe in Jesus Christ, the son of God?

(C) I believe in Jesus Christ to his only son our Lord. He was conceived by the power of the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary. He seven under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He will, come again to judge the living and the dead.

(P) Do you believe in God the Holy Spirit?

(C) I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. Amen.

The minister continued with the on with the pouring of the water and more prayers and after the baptism the service went by in another slow blur.

On our way home I looked down and saw a glitter in the woods I told Eragon and he is agreed that we should check it out. When we got down there we found two legs that looked like Dragon eggs but were different, we couldn't figure out how but they were so we brought them with us.

When we got back to Roran's we asked Glaedr, Oromis, and the other elder riders and dragons about out them and Glaedr replied "Perhaps they are hydra eggs."

"A hydra? What is that?" Eragon asked

"A hydra is a creature that attacked has often been confused with dragons by humans" Oromis replied

"So what is the difference?" I asked

"With a hydra when the bed is cut off to take its place also, Hydra's don't just breathe fire, they can breathe which ever element they choose." Glaedr replied

with that we let after the elders and went to our nest "it's been a long day at a high thing that I'm going to take a nap" I said


	8. note

Sorry not chapter just a note. I will be having a few guest characters.

If I get no response or a positive response to them I will be considering keeping them as part of the story. Here are some of the characters I was thinking: Naruto and Fem Kyuubi, Ash and Latias, and possibly others.


	9. The great battle Part I

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-**Stadlen**-

"**We Are Being Overrun**!" I yelled

"**Eragon and Saphira they would be the here with lots of strong reinforcements**." Stadrune yelled through a howling blizzard he conjured up

we heard a trumpeting roar and saw on a silhouette against the setting sun, "**It's Eragon!**" Then the other silhouette suddenly got much bigger, "**And his reinforcements!**" I exclaimed

-Eragon-

I spotted my friends along with an elf and a dwarf that I assumed were Stadlen and Stadrune "**They're under attack, approach from the west!**" I roared with that Saphira and I angled our wings toward them into one sewer diving we checked our wings for speed. 'flare now!' We flared our wings slowing us drastically

Saphira and I hit the ground with the deep thud that told me that the drop would kill any normal human.

"Miss us?" Saphira and I asked in unison

"Yes, but who is this and where is Saphira?" Bromier asked

"I am Saphira." Saphira that with a very draconic venom in her voice

"Definitely Saphira." Bromier commented

"Nice to see you. Now can you please assist!" The dwarf yelled

By now the sky was lit up not by the sun but by the fire of dragons.


	10. the great battle part II

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

I drew Brisingr and ignited it, Saphira appeared next to me with her sword drawn "Ready, my mate?" I asked her. He nodded let's roll."

I looked over at Eragon and saw a glob of light flying toward him and yelled "ERAGON!" but it was too late when it hit him it knocked him down but otherwise he seemed fine, until he looked at me. His eyes had a look I had only seen thrice before, each time, it was in the eyes of a shade.

In a very Un-Eragon like voice he yelled "We, are, Draccus!" then he looked over at the enemy and they all disappeared

A shade, dragon, rider, all in one being. Not even Galbatorix was mad enough to make a dragon shade or rider shade, much less a dragon/rider shade.

The newly formed shade started to mumble

"Is it casting a spell?" somebody questioned

"I, will, not, be, CONTROLLED!" Draccus, no, Eragon yelled

The red fiery look started to disappear from his eyes then the glob of light flew out of him

"Eragon! You're back!" I exclaimed

"Yes, and I hope I never leave like that again"

"When you said lots of strong reinforcements, I assumed you meant 1-2 dragon/rider pairs and a couple battalions of elite units, maybe a cavalry/artillery mix division; not over 100 rdp's! [From now on, I will refer to rider-dragon pairs as rdp's]

"So did we, the riders and eldunari were revived/resurrected as a gift for killing Galbatorix." I replied

"So are the riders going to be established here or just in Alagaësia?" the elf asked

"That I do not know, I must call a council of the elder riders." Eragon answered, "But first, let's get some introductions; which of you to is Stardrun and which is Stadelin? (Stayed-lin)"

"I am Stadlen. (stad-lin)" the elf said

"And I am Stadrune. (stad-roon)" the dwarf said

'Assemble the council' Eragon announced

Please read, review, and share


	11. a tragic reunion

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-?-

"Motion to close bill." One of the riders said

"Seconded." A different rider said

"All in favor." Eragon stated. All riders raised their hands

"All in favor of adding a second rider base in middle earth." Eragon stated. 90% of the riders raised their hands

"All opposed." Eragon stated

I felt a hot breath down the back of my neck, "Saphira?" I questioned

"Naruto." She replied in a deep angry voice

The next thing I know I am waking up on the floor behind Eragon and Saphira's neck and head are sticking through the door.

"Calm down Saphira!" Eragon commanded, "Why are you so angry at Naruto?"

"HE IS THE ONE WHO PUT THE PAINT BOMB IN OUR SUPPLIES WHEN WE WERE LEAVING KAHONA GAKURE!" She replied

"Was any harm done?"Eragon replied trying to reason with her

"YES, IT TOOK ME TWO WHOLE MONTHS TO GET THAT PAINT OFF MY SCALES!" she roared

"How do you know how long it took!? The paint matched your scales color perfectly, including luster!" Eragon pointed out

In place of Saphira was a woman dressed in all blue holding a blue sword charging at me; I raised a kunai to block it but I mis-judged the swing of the sword slash then next thing I knew blood was gushing out of a 3-4' crescent shaped gash in my abdomen and chest from my left shoulder to my right third rib to my left hip hitting all the major veins and arteries in my abdomen including the aorta as well as all vital organs; that and a lot of blood. I didn't know someone could bleed so much and live. It was getting hard to breathe; my heart was beating loud in my ears, my vision was getting fuzzy around the edges.

A/N for those of you who are having trouble visualizing Saphira's sword it is a double-sided rapier with a half inch thick blade and basket handguard. See the pictures Google a rapier with basket handguard then take the whole thing and turn it blue

"SAPHIRA, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Eragon yelled, he sounded like he was a million miles away

Saphira looked at me with a remorseful look and my wound started to heal: too late. The last thing I saw was a red fox that reminded me of Kyunoki-kun. [Ki-oo-no-key]

Please read, review, and share


	12. vengeance and forgiveness

Key

A/N authors note

[Author's note mid paragraph]

'Thought'

"Speaking to other character"

{Sound}

Speaking to reader

Telepathy

"Roar"(translation)

scene change

********************time period********************

Time skip

≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪*flashback

*≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫flash-forward/premonition

≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫≫**≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪≪return to present

-Character-

Point of view change

A/N this story is about 20 or so years after the conclusion of Inheritance

A/N the whole story will be in first person even when pov changes.

A/N If you have not read my story "To the Shire" or The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini (a great read whether you read this story or not) this story will make no sense what so ever.

A/N I may use my stories to spread Christianity so more people might be saved and I will include biblical references so if this offends you I pity you because you will be cast into the lake of fire when judgment day comes.

Disclaimer: I own only my own original ideas and original characters. I am only writing this for mine and my reader's enjoyment I am not making any money off of this

Ways I am under fair use act

It is a parody (Parody)

I am not making money off of this (profit)

I am doing it purely for entertainment purposes (Purpose)

It shouldn't have any affect the market value of any products (affect on value)

Only names and classes used (amount used)

At least 3/5=OK

Also I have purchased a license via

Buying all books

A/N if you want to use this please just ask me via reviews include site name and your username for that site 99.999…% chance I will say yes it's common courtesy and a legal matter even though it is not formally copyrighted it still gets the same protection as if it did. If I find it on an unauthorized site I will not make a legal matter out of it but I will report it to the admins and ask them to suspend your account and erase the story though technically I could take you to court for plagiarism. The only reason I will say no is if the site supports/encourages ideals, beliefs, etc. I disapprove of (idol worship, sorcery, necromancy, cannibalism or pretty anything else the bible says no to (Within reason of course) or United States of America law or individual state laws say no to.(I will check))

-Kyunoki-

'Naruto-kun!' I tried to yell but it caught in my throat

I changed into my vixen form and charged at the woman that had killed Naruto. At the last second, I changed into human form with a kunai out and stabbed her through the stomach. Even if her magic saves her, that wound will cause a lot of pain.

I looked at Naruto, besides his death it was as if the wound had never happened. You could easily imagine he was only asleep. In a sense, death is a sleep, one from which you never wake up. At least now, I know that he is in the courts of our lord.

-Eragon-

This has turned out to be an exciting council meeting to say the least, and not in a good way either.

'The wrong must be righted.' I thought

"Come back my brother, our father has told me to lead you back; it is not your time to meet him yet." I spoke loud enough for those around me to hear

"Come back my brother, our father told me to open your door and let you back in, it is not yet your time to rest in his courts." Saphira responded

With that, Naruto started to breathe again and his heart started beating once more. The fire returned in his eyes and his system appeared to be running self-checks then he appeared to be waking up.

Saphira projected an image of herself in her true form looking down angrily at him above him.

When he finally came-to he yelled "Don't hurt me!" and curled up.

This made the real Saphira laugh so hard that the image disappeared and, much to the surprise of Kyunoki who by now had tried to engage Saphira in hand-to-hand combat, she reverted to her true form.

Kyunoki could only stand in shock and fear. Naruto managed to say, "How, did, she, do, that?"

Therefore, we had to tell them our whole story.

Please read, review, and share


	13. all saints sunday

Not a real chapter just a reminder and a note. First the note, I have not abandoned  
special training, it has just gotten a lot harder to write since I have to do it in secret. Now  
the reminder, it is all saints Sunday today, remember that God loves you so much that he  
became human and not only died, but he died a brutal death so he could forgive you,  
how many kings in history have done that? Only one. If you are Christian or even if you  
are not I encourage you to go to YouTube and search "should have been me" by citizen  
way.


End file.
